Trick-or-Treats
by Athenasisters
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go trick-or-treating. Percabeth fluff. Oneshot.


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
What are you all being? I'm a baby! :D  
Here's a bit of Percabeth to celebrate. Please R&R! Especially Review! **

_***Takes place between Last Olympian and Lost Hero***_

**Percy 3rd Person PoV**

Percy bounded down Half-Blood hill, grinning. It was Sunday and he and Annabeth had been spending a long four-day weekend at Camp. They'd arrived on Thursday and had a fun couple of days training, playing Capture the Flag with the year-rounders, and just spending time together. Now, they were heading back to Manhattan to prepare for school the next day, and yes, go trick-or-treating.

He still couldn't believe that Annabeth had suckered him into the activity. Percy had given up trick-or-treating ay age ten, when he started finding it "childish". Annabeth, on the other hand, hadn't had a chance to enjoy Halloween since she was six, and even then she could barely remember it. So, she'd asked Percy if he would take her just this once, so that she could have the experience. He of course, was lenient and agreed, a good amount of credit going to her sad puppy dog eye look.

So now, he was dressed as a merman, courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin. Percy had to admit, they' done a great job. His face was painted with blue, green, and white scale; hs neck adorned with grey gills. They'd managed to get him into a sea-green turtle neck, but he had insisted on wearing blue jeans instead of blue leggings. On his feet he wore swimming flippers that were a sea green shade of blue.

**(Jack Skellington Is Awesome!)**

Percy reached the bottom of the hill and was immediately tackled by a hug. When his attacker released him, he felt his stomach do flips. Annabeth always had that effect on him, though he would never tell her for fear of eternal teasing.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! You look good, Aphrodite cabin?" she asked, taking his hand.

"You really think that I could have come up with something like this on my own?"

"Good point," she laughed, "we better leave though. It's almost five o'clock!"

"We wouldn't want to miss out on candy, huh?" he teased, and winked at her.

"Well... Yeah, but Chiron didn't tryst either of us to drive, so Argus is taking us, and I don't want to keep him waiting." She responded, pulling him along with her.

Once there, Argus nodded in greeting, hut Percy could have sworn he saw him suppressing a smile. All of his eyes certainly were twinkling with amusement. Percy gave the head of security a small smile, opened the van door for Annabeth, then climbed in after her.

As Argus drove, Percy and Annabeth discussed their trick-or-treating plans. Percy was letting her do more of the talking though, while he realized yet again how beautiful she was, and how lucky it made him that she liked him back.

He noticed that Annabeth was wearing a costume that looked very nice, but he never in a million years would have thought she'd be caught dead in. It looked like some sort of fairy; very girly. A single-sleeved grey dress stretched down her torso to her waist, then flared out sightly and stopped mid-thigh. Underneath, she wore black leggings; on her feet were matching flats. Her curly blond hair was tied back in its usual ponytail, with large grey butterfly clip on the side. To top off the rarity, Annabeth was wearing makeup. Her eyes were decorated with shades if stormy gray and black, and her lips were painted a pale pink.

Percy cut her off in the middle of some explanation about pythag-something and how it would make their trips between blocks faster. "You look nice tonight, Wise Girl."

She looked taken aback for a moment before shrugging it off, "Thanks Perce. But as I was saying, 'a' being ten feet..."

She rambled on and on like that, then (thank the gods) they reached his mom's apartment building.

They didn't even have to ring the buzzer. The moment that Percy and Annabeth got out of the car, Sally Jackson came rushing out of the lobby dressed as a bunny rabbit.

"Oh look at you two! Those costumes are incredible!" she gushed, hugging them both tightly.

"Hey Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth laughed when she was released. "I love your costume too! Did you make it yourself?"

Sally laughed at that, "I only wish. No, Paul and I have been piecing together our costumes for weeks now. Come in! You should eat something before you leave. Besides, Paul can't wait to see you both."

Percy grinned, "We can't wait to see him either; thanks Mom."

With that, they headed inside and upstairs. Paul answered the door with a big smile, dressed as a... Percy did not even want to know.

"Hey Percy! Hi Annabeth! How are you two?"

"Hi Paul, I'm doing good, you?" Percy asked, stifling a laugh.

"Pretty fine myself; come in!"

"Er, Mr. Blofis?" Annabeth started hesitantly as they made their way inside for dinner.

"Yes Annabeth? And please, call me Paul."

Annabeth let out a small giggle and Percy grinned wider, anticipating what his girlfriend would ask. "Okay, Paul. Why are you dressed as a blow-fish?" Annabeth asked, then glared at Percy who'd burst out laughing. Mr. Blofis, the blow-fish. It seemed too funny to be true. Even Sally was biting her lip, trying to suppress a smile.

Paul looked a bit hurt, then regaining his previous attitude, explained, " Well, I don't really have an answer to that. it just seemed right, I suppose."

Annabeth nodded, but Percy barely noticed. He was laughing so hard that tears were beginning to come out of his eyes. Just then, Sally told them that it was time for dinner. They ate a little bit of blue pumpkin soup. Afterwards, they said their goodbyes and the couple went out to the streets hand-in-hand to get candy.

**(Mmm CANDY! xD)**

When they finally returned to the apartment building a few hours and one quick monster fight later, their plastic grocery bags were half filled; bulging with sugary treats. Well... Except for their prize from one shop; a lady dressed as a corpse bride had been giving out apples and small coins.

Immediately, Percy dumped his bounty out on the floor in the living room. His mother shot him a knowing smile from the kitchen where she and Paul were baking cookies. Annabeth just looked at him curiously as she perched on the edge of the couch, watching.

"Seaweed Brain, what in Tartarus are you doing?" she asked as he began sorting the candy into piles.

"Trade, Wise Girl. So get down here and lay out your candy." He replied briefly.

"Uh, okay?" she questioned, sliding onto the floor across from him and dumping out her own candy. She began sorting it by types, but Percy stopped her.

"Don't be so specific, just sort it into four piles. What you want to keep, chocolate you don't want, lollipops you don't want, and anything else you don't want"

"Alright then," she allowed, and began piling candy up next to him.

"What're you doing?" he wondered, noticing her dump all of her gathered Twix bars at his side. Annabeth loved Twix, so he didn't understand why she was pushing them all towards him.

"That's my 'stuff I want to keep' pile," she declared, as though that explained everything.

"Oh-kay? But why is it by me?"

"'Cause, Seaweed Brain, you're part of the pile."

He blushed, "Oh am I? Well, in that case..." He pushed all of his Snickers bars next to her; his favorite. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her momentarily, forgetting about his mother and Paul being only a few yards away.

"Cookies are done!" Sally called as the timer bleeped.

Percy and Annabeth reluctantly pulled apart, smiling.

She kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for the awesome night, Perce."

Then she strolled off to go grab a cookie. Percy followed soon after, still smiling giddily to himself.

**Now to be hyper and have an awesome Halloween! Hope you all enjoyed this, thanks for reading! 3 **


End file.
